The Next Heroes
by Isaac Young-Star
Summary: The next generation of heroes are coming to camp to save the world from the biggest threat yet rated T Because of violence and Cussing that will happen later. I own nothing except a few OCs in the story This will be the only disclaimer!
1. I get hit by lightning

I get hit by lightning

Hi my name is Izzy. No I'm not a girl I.Z.Y. are my initials and I had a bag with that on it and my kindergarden teacher called out Izzy because that's what she thought it was supposed to say. But anyways here's the start of the life I hate but would never give away. Honestly this all started when my heart stopped for an hour. But to get there you have to understand that my luck mostly sucks but whenever something truly dangerous happens then all the good luck that I don't get comes all at once. For example I can't guess on a test and get anything right but I can slide under a school bus when it's icy outside and not get hit by anything. Or the time when I tried to make a three pointer backwards and managed to bounce the ball at the back of my gym teacher's head but I dodged a stack of pans falling in a store. I could go on and on but you get the point so let's get to the point of my "death."

If this was anyone else they would have never seen the light of day, but with me I guess fate was smiling down on me. I missed my bus home after school so I had to walk home in the rain. That was already just bad luck because i got held back by my least favorite teacher Mrs. Dodds. But anyways I'm walking home and I see lightning and hear thunder so I start running. All of the sudden the world lit up and all I saw was light then nothing.

When I woke up I was on a metal table and a woman was standing over me with a scalpel so I did the manliest thing ever… I screamed like a little girl! Then well the woman was distracted I ran out of the only door in the room. Into a hallway that looked like it belonged in a hospital.

I heard someone-probably the woman who was about to dissect me-say "Security to the autopsy lab! Security to the autopsy lab!"

So I ran down the hall and saw a door. I ran to it and as I was about to escape to guys came from the other side and tackled me.

As I'm sitting in the security office with a set of sweatpants and a t shirt with a weird caduceus design with all sorts of different medical tools and an old school medic helmet **(** **/assets/images/VSWA169_Don_Stewart_** **)** on it I found out that i was in a hospital and apparently I'm also dead. Yep that's right D-E-A-D, dead. Except I'm not. Because I'm pretty sure dead people can't run down a hall and get tackled by security. But all of the papers are filed and I saw my death certificate. I thought about framing it and hanging it in my room.

That all changed when two guys in suits walked in. They flashed C.I.A. badges and said "We're here for the kid that died." and in that moment I decided to run.

Now remember how my luck sucks unless I'm in eminent danger. I guess this counted because I jumped up ran for the door and dropped into a baseball slide under one of the agents legs and ran to the balcony and jumped… and landed on a stack of hospital beds that scattered all over the floor. I then ran for the front door jumping a incoming gurney and ran out into the road missing all of the traffic at what I thought was 5:00 pm. I looked back and saw suit one and suit two on the other side of the road looking at me like I'm crazy. Then I took off stopping once to get some water and break the security guard's zip tie.

As I was nearing my house I saw cop cars pulling up so me being the most badass person ever, I hid behind a tree. I heard the officer say "Ma'am is this the residence of Izsteel Yaeger?"

Then i heard my mom (super nice woman) say "Yes. Why?"

"You're his mother then?"

"Of course."

"Ma'am your son has been linked to a terrorist attack that occurred earlier today. Has he come home yet?"

"No, but how does a 13 year old get linked to a terrorist investigation?"

"If he comes home call us ma'am."

And then I heard the cruiser door close and drive away leaving new with a dilemma. Go home and see my mom at the expense of having the cops bust down my door or run and never look back keeping my mom safe from the Government. I chose to run.

And run I did.

I ran to the one place no government fugitive would ever go in New York City. The best building in the city but also the most secure one as well. I went to the Empire State Building. When I got there I walked in like I belonged there and said to the man at the desk

"I need to speak to my father."  
"What floor is he on?" the desk guy let's call him John said.

Well me being me I said "He has a seat on the top floor." in the most authoritative voice I could muster.

He stopped playing with his computer at once and said "Sorry I didn't recognize you from the battle of Manhattan. What coast are you from?"

"East."

"Ohh. You must be one of Jackson's campers that are racing here today!" See what I mean about luck yet?

"Yeah. Who did you think I was?"

"Just some random kid trying to get to the roof to take a selfie."

"OK can I get up there?"

He handed me a key card and said "Make sure that no one else is on the elevator with you and press the big red button that pops out."

So that's what I did and that's how I got throwen to the floor and nearly had a heart attack. But also how I found the best family in the world.

 **AN: This is my first chapter to my first story so please pick it apart find everything wrong with it al review or pm me about it. But also tell me what you liked about it and give me any suggestions as long as it's not a demand for an update I'll think about it and get back to ya. I'll try to make each chapter 1000 words and I'll try to put one up every week but I am a busy person so no promises. Also no Izzy is not a son of luck we will get to that in the next chapter. Who do you want Izzy to be paired with because idk yet. No harem but he might date more than one person before the story is over so review suggestions both girls and guys. And if you want to have an OC in here pm me we can start up a character plan for them. Hint for Izzy's parent they are more powerful than most of the gods. If you can guess the answer pm me and you can make one aspect of the next chapter!**


	2. Drama Queen Tries to Flash-Fry Me

Drama Queen Tries to Flash-Fry Me

When the elevator from hell finally stopped and the doors opened I ran out of the car and over a stone pathway onto a mountain before thinking 'WAIT A MINUTE!' and turning around to see solid gold doors and clouds. So I did what any logical person would do. I screamed! Not like a man either. More like a six year old girl.

Then from behind me I hear a voice like thunder yell "WHO DARES ENTER OLYMPUS AND DISTURB THE PEACE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

I slowly turn around and I see a twelve foot tall man looming over me. So I screamed again.

"Shut Up!" He thundered **(pun Intended)**

"W-w-w-w-where am I?" I stammered.

"What do you mean? You're on the best place on earth! Your on OLYMPUS!" he says with a crack of thunder.

"Wait wait hold up when did I get out of America? How did I get up a mountain? And why is there a city here?" I asked in rapid fire.

"You really don't know who I am? Well I'm Zeus king of the gods. I am the most powerful of all the gods. Now we must see what your fate will be _mortal_." He said mortal like it was the worst insult he could think of on short notice.

And with that Zeus reach down for me and I back up and fell into a crack in the mountain. Not deep enough to hurt when I landed on my back but just right to keep Zeus from reaching in and pulling me back out. He tried to twice then gave up and yelled "Poseidon!"

A man who I assumed was Poseidon appeared out of a bubble of water that formed out of the air.

"What do you want brother? Triton has a new son and we were discussing how to arm the mother for my grandchild and how we wanted to introduce him to our world in the coming decade."

"I need you to flood the crack here to get the mortal out so we can pass judgment on him in the throne room."

And then my safe haven flooded pushing me out into the open. As soon as i reached the surface Zeus grabbed my whole right arm and the world exploded… then reformed but in a different place. There were twelve white chairs that radiated power Zeus dropped me in the middle of the room and shot a bolt of lightning through a hole in the roof and 10 other 12 foot tall people appeared. At that point i realized how much trouble I was in. If one could lift me up like nothing what could twelve do to me? They all sat i different chairs but seemed to know what one was theirs. As they sat down the chairs changed into more personalized and more throne like versions.

They then started to yell at each other like they had no sanity. All that chaos was the perfect cover to try and run for the door that was still open. So a ran for the door but when i was almost there a huge lightning bolt slammed into the door shutting it and cutting of the only way out of here.

I slowly turned around as the room suddenly went silent and saw all eyes on me.

Then Zeus said "Does anyone want to claim this boy? No? He is none of yours yet he made it up to our city unhindered and has more power than most demigods the only close match living is Director Perseus of Camp Half-Blood followed by Jason Grace at Camp Jupiter. Yet none of you want to claim him here and now?"

Then a woman with brown hair and glasses she looked like she was reading a book, no she was writing a book as she was talking. She said "Father do you even know his name?"

Zeus looked at me for like 30 seconds before saying "No I didn't ask him yet Athena. What is your name child?"

"Izsteel, Sir. Izsteel Yaeger. Could I ask where am I? I was running from the government and then I was here." I said nervously.

"My name is Apollo and you're on the floating city Olympus New York, New York, USA. Dude your in the temple of the gods."

"That's enough Apollo let us vote on how to deal with him as we don't know his allegiance." Zeus said "Any suggestions?"

" We could have my hunters track the boy through the forest. That at least gives him a chance to live." Said a silver clad woman with red hair.

"Yeah a snowball's chance in Tartarus! I saw we drop him at camp and see if he gets claimed at the tree like all gods are supposed to do!" Apollo said rather loudly. He was becoming my favorite.

"And if none of the gods claim him? Then we'll have Percy on our asses and still have to deal with him I saw we just kill him and be done with it!" a man with a bikers getup on said.

"Ares we can't do that Think is Percy or Jason hear about it. What would they do besides beat you up yet again. Also maybe he's just a minor child. Jets just send him to camp and see what happens because chances are he had a major influx of ichor at birth from a minor god as his parent. If so we gain the use of a powerful demigod in the future and we all know that we might need some more." Apollo said

"You just like his shirt! Don't lie about it I've known your since day one." said the woman in silver.

"Arty just cause he has a medic shirt on doesn't mean doesn't deserve a fair shot at life. He is one of our children. Have we forgotten what they do for us. Besides the great Artemis doesn't like him because he's a boy. If it was one of your maidens you would be fighting for her life in hand to hand combat!" Apollo who i could kiss full on the lips said glaring at his sister.

Then it all went down hill. I started glowing purple and floating of the ground and with a voice that wasn't my own I said " _The child of fate shall lead the way to creation, The son of the sea shall be lost on the path only to come back to protect his father's nation, The Grace of the sky shall both be failed by their lord, The children of light and dark shall save all of the Protogeni, But the new council must first take their seats to save all of life, They will bring the world to the end or to new heights!_ " Then I fell and blacked out before I hit the ground.

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back early but i hit a creative state of mind but I'll still put out a new chapter next week as well. Last chance to guess on Izzy's parent. And let's talk about the new threat if anyone can guess that I'll dedicate a chapter to an OC of your choosing PM me with any questions or review and I'll get back to you soon. I answer PMs faster because I get notified about them. If you have an OC I'll sent you a form to fill out to get him or her in the story. Also review if you want Izzy to be paired with anyone in cannon or wait till next chapter to see the next OC that is getting introduced. See y'all next time. bye!**


	3. I Get a Present From My Snake of a Dad

I Get a Present From My Snake of a Dad

When I woke up I thought that I was in the Sun. The walls were bright gold and had mini-suns lighting the room up. I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of hospital. Again! So I tried to get up but as soon as my feet hit the ground I fell on my face.

"Ow!"

At that moment the door opened an Apollo walked in with a lab coat on and a stethoscope around his neck. "Dude what did you do? The power drain that prophecy took almost completely killed your divine batteries. Your lucky to be alive!"

"Sorry I didn't know that I couldn't walk."

"Well you did just go through a metamorphosis that changed almost all of your mortal DNA." he said helping me back into bed.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that it seems that my hearing is going out."

"Your DNA has been rearranged. Almost completely. You look like a new person. You got all that?"

"But DNA doesn't do that. And even if your DNA changes you don't change shape. It's an internal change!" at this point I was thoroughly confused. Everything I had been taught contradicted what Apollo was telling me. So I said the words that would change my understanding of biology for the rest of ever. I said "Prove it!"

Apollo smiled then said "I thought you'd never ask." then snapped his fingers and a mirror popped up at the foot of my bed.

I looked different. I had royal purple eyes and a caramel skin tone! My hair went from its normal knotted up curls to long straight black hair with a purple tint to it. The most surprising part about this was that my hair now was reached down to my lower back but my hair when I last woke up only barely went past my skull. I also looked fit. Not bodybuilder type more like a olympic runner. Not thin but definitely not bulky. I also had a six pack which is something I never thought I'd see. And from what I could tell, I was taller. Like six and a half feet tall.

All I had to say was "What the fuck did you do? Apollo who did it and why?"

"My first thought was Aphrodite but you don't have any pink on you so then my only guess was your divine parent." Apollo reasoned.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked tentatively.

"There was a chain that appeared on your neck with some weapon charms but I took it off, if anything needing the AED happend it would have interfered." Apollo said absentmindedly as he read the chart on my bed.

"Can I have it now?" I asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah that sounds like a plan" Apollo said obviously with out paying any attention.

"So I can ask out Artemis and borrow the Sun Chariot to do this and you swear on the Styx that you won't get back at me for that?" I asked just trying to get stuff from him or catch him off guard.

Apollo turned and looked at me and dead serious "If she kills you that's on you however you will not bring my baby into this." It might just be me but he was a lot scarier right now than before.

"Well can I have my chain seeing as I don't need an AED and I'm awake and It's mine?" I asked with caution.

"Sure it's in the bin on your left." Apollo said turning away now focused on something that looked suspiciously like a tinder page.

I looked into the bin on the left of my bed and saw my clothes folded up with the chain on top with all sorts of weapons like swords and axes a bow and a few guns on every few links. It was long enough that if i were to put it on I could see a few on my chest. There were also a few shields and a staff with a snake decal on it. On instinct I rubbed the staff and the charm grew in size until I was holding a bronze bo staff with a two headed snake carved then filled with some silverish metal.

"Awesome." I said looking at the staff in shock.

"Well I got some good news and some bad news for you." Apollo said shaking me from my trance.

"What would that be doc?" I asked still trying to lower my heart rate.

"Good news: I know who your father is. Bad news: he may be the reason you die today!" And with that he flashed out in a column of golden light.

Leaving me alone for a solid 20 minutes.

Apollo flashed back in and said "Izzy you have been summoned come with me."

I stood up using the staff to help hold my weight "Apollo I need you to level with me… am I gonna die today?"

"I hope not kid you're one of my favorite snakes of all time." Apollo said completely losing me at the end of his statement.

"Then take me to your leader." I said with a slight smile on my face.

Apollo grabbed my upper arm and flashed us to the throne room. The last time I was here I gave a prophecy so I wondered what would happen today.

When I could see again I looked up at all of the gods sitting there looking down at me like I was an alien. Then Zeus spoke. "Your line has been determined. Your father is your divine parent. His name is Schai. He is the egyptian god of fate, destiny, life, and death. He is one of the most powerful gods on earth, dwarfed by myself, Odin, Horus, and Ra. He is also the god of snakes and as his son you are a threat to Olympus so-"

"How am I a threat to you o great and powerful Zeus? If what you say is true then I'm just a lowly demigod, yet you fear me. Why?" I said sarcastically knowing that it would anger him. 'If I have to go out then it happens with a bang!' I thought.

"You are a threat because of how much power you can wield! You gave a great prophecy a whole day before Apollo and you could call the essence of your father to give you energy boosts! You may not be able to harm us gods but our kids are mortal and are a big part of our community!" Zeus said loudly.

"Look you need me other wise you would have killed me for interrupting you Drama Queen. Besides it seems like I'm the only child of fate that you know of so cut the crap and save us both some time!" I retorted

"You shall stay at camp half blood with our children." Apollo rushed out "In my cabin so you have medical aid to help you recover more. Now if that's all we'll be going see ya!"

Apollo then jumped at me from his throne shrinking rapidly and tackled me before flashing us away before we even hit the ground.

 **Hey guys as promised a new chapter this week. Quick shout out to Death Fury who has been the only active reader out of you all so far. Check out their story Untameable on their page! It's really good. Oh and how do you guys want the campers to react to an egyptian demigod leave it in a review or a pm. See you next time bye!**


	4. Fate Has Intervened

Fate Has Intervened

So as it turns out egyptians aren't allowed in camp so I had to wait on the border until a guy wearing an orange shirt with a pegasus on it came up and said "How's the view out there?" As he got closer I saw that his shirt said ' _Director'_ across the front.

"Great I get no choice in anything about this and I get stuck with the sassy guy to let me through the magic barrier that clearly says 'no Izzy you can't come in the camp' so I'll be on my way." I said as I turned and walked straight into Apollo.

"Dude if you leave then I can't protect you and you get shot by lightning… again. Is that what you really want?" Apollo said looking down at me with irritation in his eyes.

"Fine but how in the hell am I gonna get in if the magic keeps me out?"I asked thinking that I could get out of going to camp.

"I need your full name." the director said.

"It's Izsteel Yaeger, why?" I said carefully.

"So that I can do this. I Perseus Jackson allow Izsteel Yaeger into camp!" Perseus said with his hands over his head. "Well come on in. welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

I took a step past the magic wall and though I felt it, I was let through and my entire view changed.

Instead of the strawberry fields that were all the way to the lake that I saw on the other side of the barrier, there was a small city on the lake with a pavilion. We started to walk down into camp. Each building was different from the last. There was one with small smoke stacks coming out of the roof, one with sea shells, one looked like a crypt, two had shells, and I think you get the picture. But that wasn't the best part! There was a fucking boulder wall that had lava falling down it at random intervals and avalanches and earthquakes all happening at once. It was my personal nightmare exercise course. There was also a blue four story house that looked out of place only because it was made with mostly american architecture and it looked rather mundane.

"So are you staying in a specific cabin or are you going to Hermes?" Perseus asked casually.

"He's staying in mine for the next couple weeks at the least." Apollo said from behind us looking at some of the cabins that were under construction. "Oh maybe we could build him a pyramid or something to sleep in. Also Carter might want to meet him, maybe work on some magic with him. That would be cool. Also you now have a reason to build that obelisk that Annabeth wanted."

"Ok hold up Sunshine! One I am not sleeping in a tomb. Two who is this Carter person? Three who is Anna Bell and why does she want an obelisk?" I said loudly to drown out Apollo before he said anything else that was ridiculous.

"Anna BETH is my wife and she loves architecture of all kinds. Carter is a magician from Brooklyn who currently is the Pharaoh of the world order of magicians. And as for your cabin you can talk it over with cabin six. Nine will build it. Don't worry about making it to hard they can build anything you ask. They have everything that they need talk to Leo when you have blueprints. And for future reference call me Percy. Now Apollo you might need to get back up stairs or your dad might throw a fit." Thunder rumbled in the clear blue sky. "Oh shut up you know it's true and you can't say that you're not that petty!" The newly named Percy said looking around as if he was looking for someone.

"Well I'm off but tomorrow you can have a nice 80 degree beach day." Apollo said as he started to glow again before he flashed out leaving me with Percy.

"Well let's go to Apollo's cabin. I kinda want to sleep and me walking around with the staff should clue you in on the fact that I was injured recently." I muttered to Percy.

"Ok sure you can go as soon as we get you registered and you get a camp map and some toiletries from the essentials store. To the big house we can get all of the stuff on the way there also you need a H phone that might come in handy seeing as all the camp announcements are broadcast over them as well as your activity schedule and your money is a tap-to-pay thing with the new set up. You might need to set that up today as you need it to watch the orientation video. So let's go to Leo's as well so we can get you all the best of the H products." Percy said like he was planing in real time. I got the feeling that he wasn't really all that organized. But as we walked in silence I start to get a weird feeling at the back of my eyes. It got to the point where I was in a bit of pain and I blinked a few times but then the world turned purple and I saw timers over all of the campers that we passed. All except for Percy. His read _CANNOT BE DETERMINED._ I wondered what that meant. But then Percy turned around and did a double take.

"Dude what's with your eyes?" He asked slightly concerned.

"What do you mean? Can't you see the countdowns?" I started freaking out now looking around and I saw my reflection in a window. My eyes were glowing bright purple that looked white except on the edges. A mist of power was leaking out and dissolving after a few inches **(If you have seen Legend of Korra think about when she goes into the Avatar State but with purple instead of blue)**.

"Izsteel calm down! Your powers are manifesting! You need to relax or you might burn out! Relax!" Percy yelled.

"Stop yelling at me Percy!" I yelled back.

Percy then raised his hand and shot my in the face with a blast of cold water. I was about to punch him but then I felt a tug to the climbing wall and I took off running not even wondering how I could run after having to use my staff to walk just a few seconds ago.

As I got to the wall I jumped up letting go of my staff and grabbed onto the wall and raced up barely looking where I was going until I was about halfway up then I jumped around a boulder that fell then I was off again. I got ten feet under a girl right as she slipped and fell. I reached out and grabbed her as she passed, swinging her back onto the wall.

She looked up at me and I said "Not to worry fate has intervened."

Then before she could say anything on instinct I let go falling towards the ground and yelled "SLOW DOWN MOVEMENT!" and hieroglyphics appeared in the air and I slowed to almost a complete stop an inch over the ground.

As soon as I landed I passed out. As the darkness closed over me I heard a female voice say "I think he just saved my life." I smiled at the thought.

 **A/N: Hey guys what's up? For the few of you still here I just want to say thanks for reading. I wanted to show a bit of Izzy's power over fate and death. I'm thinking that he can change little details but not the whole course of fate. LIke he could stop someone from getting hit by a car but not stop Zeus from starting a war with his dad. No that's not what happens but you get the idea right? Anyways review with your thoughts, reactions and suggestions! See you guys and girls next time. Bye!**


	5. Everyone Needs a Bit of Grace

Everyone Needs a Bit of Grace

When I woke up, I woke up to someone yelling "Percy stop trying to fight it and grab it out of the air!"

"Will I can't, it's already got me on the defensive. Plus the snakes are biting as soon as I touch it. If you want to hel- WATCH OUT!" Something slammed into the wall and I decided to sit up and look around and what I saw was out of this world.

My bo staff was flying around an invisible axis trying to get Percy and this blonde dude, that must have been Will, who were both trying to fight it Percy with a bronze sword and the Will shooting beams of light that the staff would send back at them. Percy tried to slide under it but took a kick spin to the ribs and was wind milled counter clockwise landing on the other side on his solar plexus then the staff rolled Percy back as he was on the ground in pain.

Will somehow got a sheet and went for a tangle maneuver that wrapped up half of the staff. Will then grabbed on and tried to force the staff on a bed. But Will was about to lose his grip so I did the only thing that I could think of.

I yelled "STOP!" and the staff dropped to the ground still up right with Will on the top side looking like a cat or a pole dancer.

"Are you fucking serious! That's all it took!" Percy screamed in outrage.

"What happened to this place?" I asked looking around the infirmary in shock. Beds were overturned, fluid bags were leaking all over the floor, pills were spilling out of containers, Percy was on the floor holding his ribs, glass was everywhere, campers were huddled in the corner behind some of the beds wearing hospital gowns, gashes and holes were all over the walls. All in all, it looked like a war zone.

"That damn bo staff happened! It tried to kill us all!" Percy exclaimed. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "I need you to get a handle on the magic that runs in it. If you can't then I'll have to put it in the attic. You have a meeting with Carter on Friday in Brooklyn, if he can't help you then only one person could but you'd have to summon him with Carter."

I was looking at him in shock. From what I know this Carter guy was a pharaoh and lived in Egypt and was very important. I didn't think that I would meet him in person.

"After you check out of here you have a meeting with the Athena cabin for blueprints on your cabin. I suggest doing your hair because it looks like a rats nest. If you're desperate go to the dollhouse Aphrodite's kids can do it but be warned they might take it to a new level so if you want to get in and out don't go that route. You have two hours to get to cabin 6 have fun!" and with that Percy walked over to a cabinet and took an ice pack and left the infirmary.

As my hair never was this long I needed to go to Aphrodite's cabin to get something done with it. I found the 'dollhouse' almost immediately. Knocking on the door was probably the worst choice I made today. The door opened and a girl brown hair and electric blue eyes said: "Welcome to cabin ten how may I help you?"

"H-h-hi um Percy said that you guys could help me with my hair. God damn, you're beautiful." As soon as my brain caught up with what I just said I slapped my hands over my mouth and started to turn red.

She looked at me then burst into laughter. Still giggling she said "Don't worry about it. I've got an unnatural attraction from my grandmother." She then turned around and said, "Matt you owe me 50 bucks!" Someone cursed from inside.

"So can you get my hair in line or do you not have time?" I asked slightly worried that they were too busy to help with the mess that was my hair.

She looked at my hair and said: "We got this." Turning around she yelled "Style team you're up! We need a full hair treatment and wardrobe along with a mani-pedi and a full soak, nectar infused, and I want to see a three-piece suit on the table at the very least as a choice for the final look! And go!" a flurry of movement started behind her she then turned back to me "I'm Beryl Grace. Call me Bee. What's your name?"

"I'm Izzy and I need to be out of here in less than an hour and forty-five minutes. Will that be a problem?" I explained following her into the cabin.

As we walked to the back I saw 20ish people rushing around then five broke off the group rushing at me with measuring tapes. They swarmed around me and took inseams and wingspans, then got my height and waist calling out numbers as they went. The whole thing took about fifteen seconds.

"I think we got it. I want sample sets in five!" Bee called over to the main group before pulling me over to a curtained off corner and said: "Put on the trunks so we can send in the hair girls and stream line this task list."

She then left to do whatever she was doing before I got here. I walked into the part in the curtain and saw a jacuzzi with gold glowing water. Set on the side were a pair of hot pink trunks with little red heart decals all over them. I changed out of the gown the cotton pants that I had from Apollo's hospital on Olympus and into the trunks.

As I was getting into the tub I hear "Are you decent yet?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I replied not knowing what they needed.

The curtain was pulled away and 6 girls came in and set up a makeup kit a hair care station and a nail salons worth of polish and nail tools. As they were working on setting up I said: "Can I just get a french braid?" I asked watching them set up everything. One of the guys from the main group of the style team came over to show me a few outfits. I chose the suit that Bee wanted them to show me.

"What kind of material do you want it to be made of? We can do anything you can dream of," he asked like I was supposed to know everything about clothes. But then I realized that he probably does.

"Can I get something light and breathable, good for magic casting, and with a decent amount of protection for both magic and nonmagical attacks. Oh and I want a royal purple lining." As I was talking he was taking notes on an iPad.

He then looked up and smiled like I had given him an early Christmas. "Get me Lou Ellen we got an order for spell work! Tell her to bring her rune kit. And get me Valdez we need magic metal! If he's busy I want Jake Mason portaled in by Iris! Let's go people!"

The style team started rushing around once more. Ten took off out of the front door, while the rest gathered materials from everywhere in the cabin. The hair girls started washing my hair and it was heaven.

The washing took about five minutes. Then they started on my nails. That's when it all went wrong.

Five of the ten that left came back dragging in a twenty-something-year-old woman, who was kicked and screaming profanities in greek. **[Now at this point you may be asking yourself 'wait what he's Egyptian how does he know Greek?' He doesn't. But he does recognize a few words like DI IMMORTALIS! And the like.]** She then moved her hand and a kid flew back and slammed into a wall, hard, but she was then mobbed by the rest of the cabin that wasn't working. When they backed away the woman had on a pair bronze handcuffs and a face full of makeup on. She looked around in rage then took a few deep breaths and calmly started "What in the actual fuck. The treaty is now void. You and your whole cabin shall face the wrath of magic! The torches of Twenty shall burn your cabin to the ground, you shall never be able to put makeup on correctly, and all of your shoes will be turned into The Shoes of Shame!"

A guy stepped up to her. "Hakuna your tatas Lou. We need you to work a spell for a non-Ten camper, therefore the Treaty is safe under section three, article six, paragraph B: 'If a camper aligned in the conflict needs help from both of the opposing parties they must put aside both the conflict and the punishment for the betterment of camp.' so your not gonna do anything." He stated with authority.

Lou started to say something but then the rest of seal team ten with an elf or an imp as he was juggling fireballs.

The guy said "Hola, chicas! What do you need from Leo Valdez the super-sized McShizzle?"

Without thinking I said, "The only the super-sized about you is your ego." I then whipped my hand out of the tub and over my mouth.

Leo looked over at me like he got punched in the gut then said: "Do you know who I am, kid?"

"You're Valdez, the magic metal worker. I'm guessing that you're also the Leo that runs the electronic store. And you're a very flirtatious person. But beyond that no I don't have any idea who you are." I replied looking him in the eyes.

The whole cabin had grown silent. Looking back and forth between me and Leo was Bee. She looked like she wanted to change the subject but didn't want to get caught in it. The silence was broken by Leo, who threw his head back in laughter.

"Ahh, I love freshies. They're always the most honest when it comes to talking to us vets! You all could learn a thing or two from this guy. Don't suck up to us just because we're cool to the older people. We aren't gods to anyone but we are their kids so don't treat anyone like they are the shit, because even the gods have shortcomings. We are not perfect don't act like anyone here is." Leo paused for a bit letting his words sink in. "Now what do you need today? I know you didn't send a quarter of your team to ask me for words of wisdom."

The guy who had talked to Lou spoke up. "We need you to work with miss magic to make a super suit for him" he pointed at me "as there is no way we can make what he wants without your help."

Both Leo and Lou Ellen looked at him in shock. Lou spoke first "I didn't know that you could ask for help, Matt. I thought you had all of your mother's superiority complex."

"Hey, I'm here, what do you need?" Leo asked with a smile on his face.

"OK we need to have a suit that can do both function and has fashion, but it also needs a decent amount of defense from physical and magical attacks. We also need this done in 45 minutes so that we can get it fitted for Izzy."

Leo looked at Matt like he was crazy, then got a crazy look in his eyes and his hair started to spark, then a wide smile started to make an appearance. He looked like the Grinch. Leo snapped his fingers and Lou Ellen's cuff fell off in a shower of sparks. Matt looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by Lou chanting in greek latin and English.

A rip appeared in the middle of the room. It was purple and black with white waves of power rippling around it. Most of the people in the cabin backed away in shock or fear. I looked on in fascination. It was like nothing I had ever seen.

Then, out of the rip into nowhere, a plethora of metal, ranging from Olympian adamantium to mortal zinc. Lou said a few more words and the metals sorted into neat piles around an empty pedestal in the center of the cabin that said _shoes of shame._ It then melted and formed a humanoid shape about my size.

Leo pulled out a bronze sphere and started pushing buttons and twisting the sides around it until he was satisfied. He then threw the ball up and it turned into a pair gloves, which he caught and put on his hands. The gloves had buttons and wheels on the backs with wires running all over the exteriors. The fronts had small pads on the tips of the fingers and a few switches on the palms. Leo then waved them a suit formed out of the piles on the floor. It looked like it was a knight's choice to a business meeting. It looked like something that a badass lawyer would wear to court with a long sword on his back.

Then Lou Ellen walked up with a small knife and started to carve runes and symbols all over it. She left the left breast untouched. As she walked away I walked up a rested my hand on the unmarked part of the chest. My palm started to glow against the metal surface. I tried to pull my hand off but it stuck like a magnet was holding me there. The glow subsided and I pulled my hand off of the surface. Where my palm once was there was now an emblem of a snake with its tail in its mouth curled in a perfect circle with purple gemstones for eyes and on its surface was the inscription 'wtht dth n lf cn xst' as if it was ready to be worn it move itself into position to have the fabric put on.

"Wait! I want to try something first." I interrupted. I then spoke while trying to use some of my power " **Without death, no life can exist**!"

The armor glowed purple then broke apart into square in pieces and flew over to me. It circled me for a bit the slammed into place on my body, reforming in the span of five seconds it was over. Then I felt a surge of power enter my body and I could see the countdowns once more. It was as if I could see everyone's life clocks. It was weird. Then I saw that they were kinda low for teenagers. I guess demigods die faster than most people.

Then I saw a bright flash come under the door. We all ran out, me in front. When we got a clear view of the sky I saw what was caused the light flash. An object was falling straight at camp.

I instinctively put my right hand out and my staff materialized in my hand. I held it over my head with both hands then slammed it on the ground on its end. A wave of energy surged up and started to fly towards the object. It then turned into a tube catching the object. After that, it morphed into a slide ending at my feet.

When the object came out of the slide I realized that it was actually a girl. A very cute girl. A girl that was slightly glowing. Honestly, it was weird. She glowed an off-white kind of like the sun. She also was waking up and the entire camp drew their weapons. Shows how trusting they are. She opened her eyes and they were pure white. Not like she was blind white, but more like glowy god type white. I guess this is how people see my eyes when I'm using powers.

She looked up at us and said "How am I here?" she then turned around and looked at the sky and yelled "AM I JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE? DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL GET BACK THERE AND KNOCK YOU OFF YOUR THRONE!"

I walked up to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. Big mistake. She grabbed my hand and judo flipped me onto my back.

I felt the onset of a premonition coming. Sure enough, I started to glow. As I levitated the girl let go of my arm and backed away in fear or awe, probably both.

" _The child of light has arrived, narrowly escaping her demise, fate must work to settle the score, ending the eternal war, the prince of darkness shall walk the earth, signaling the death of the patron of his birth."_ And with that, I dropped down into the superhero landing mostly by luck.

The girl looked at me in shock before stone facing me and saying "so you're the next ruling fate." it wasn't a question, but a statement. She knew something about me that even I didn't know. She then said the words that changed the demigod game forever. "Hi, I'm Lucy daughter of Aether."

 **A/N: Hey readers I'm back! after lots of stress and pain, tests and time, I have returned to you! In all seriousness, if you want me to really finish this story I will but my chapters will have to slow down a lot as my school is coming up on midterms. I have alredy started the next chapter and will try an get it up soon. Until next time, bye!**


	6. The Obelisk

The Obelisk

After the introductions were done there was a councillors meeting that I wasn't invited to.  
But neither was Lucy so it was kinda evened out. While the councillors were talking I went to  
cabin nine to talk about my cabin construction project.  
They gave me a list of materials that could be used as well as a list of different magics  
that they could work into the structure. I was actually a nice thing to have as reference and they  
could magically make it bigger on the inside so I could have almost anything i wanted inside the  
cabin. LIke an Olympic sized pool, or a full dojo and a separate VR training room, or a video  
game room with "donations" from cabin eleven. So when I got to the Athena cabin to have  
blueprints drawn up for the construction team to work off of with me overseeing most of the  
fleshing out of the interior it turned into my dream house project with dimensions that would  
never fit without magic.  
Ten days of singing at the crack of dawn like a gods damned Disney movie later and my  
cabin was getting furnished.

It was actually really cool. The outside was a ten-foot stainless steel obelisk with a sliding glass door. It slide up instead of sideways. That door led into the atrium. The atrium was a mostly tempered glass room with some glass desks, an elevator in the middle and a message  
board on the elevator shaft. The inside had eleven floors. Each had its own function.

The first floor was like a commons area where everyone could meet up and chill or just do work at one of the desks around the floor the next floor was a full on nerd haven with any and all gaming setups you can imagine spread out with local intranet as well as a lightning fast internet connection, courtesy of AT&T a Half-Blood INC. subsidiary. Every floor had at least five routers so wifi was never a problem. There were computer banks all over the middle area with 5-V-5 setups and on one wall was a research hub so that you could look up anything on the internet or the intranet (which held all the known data on anything mythological). **[A/N: Intranet is an internal server that has to be accessed on site and generally through a hard line  
connection. Intranets are air gapped, meaning that they are separate from the internet  
and therefore are safe from external threats.]** All in all it was sure to be the new camp hang  
out at free stop just anyone from walking in and taking anything (*cough cough*  
Hermes cabin *cough cough*) everything that belonged on this floor had a few RFID chips in  
them, installed by one Leo Valdez. The chips made an alarm go off and shut down the elevator.  
Pair that with the anti-magic field that the Hecate cabin insisted on putting on every non training  
floor and pilfering anything is a real test of fate.  
The next floor was a giant beach complete with a holo-sun, UV lights, a tide simulator,  
and real beach sand. It was a freshwater beach with some fish liberated from some rich guys  
private aquarium. Apparently the fish hated the guy because he didn't respect them. The fish  
stayed away from the tide machine and for those that didn't a mesh dome was placed over it so  
no fish were hurt in the making of this beach. The next two floors were locker rooms. Gender  
specific floor wide locker rooms with biometric locks on the elevator to only let pre approved  
persons access to the floors.  
The next two were bunk rooms with the same biometric locks. The bunks and locker  
rooms from top to bottom were: Boys Bunks, Girls Bunks, Girls Lockers, Boys Lockers. It was  
the easiest way to set it up according to the Athenians so that what i went with. Honestly i didn't  
care about the order but that's how it worked out.  
Next floor up was the dojo with all types of weapons and some Nine Brand Automatons  
(9BAs) that could fight back. They had different difficulty settings and self repair functions. Next  
floor was power training it was almost pure titanium shell with some plexiglass observation  
decks. Also the elevator way moved over to a wall and had a electromesh field that stops  
anything from hitting the elevator doors faster than two miles per hour. There were a few more  
9BAs with extra protection on them.  
Next floor was the councliers office. It looked like a space age captains office, with glass  
and chrome everywhere. The desk was nice and tall. There was a full size refrigerator in one  
wall with a microwave and a stove. There were also hieroglyphics all over the walls and ceiling.  
Over the plush ivory captains chair was the Eye of Horus looking over the room. On the chair  
were a pair of intertwining snakes that wrapped around the backrest. The snakes shimmered as  
if they were breathing. The office was breathtakingly beautiful with the shades of white and  
polished chrome. The glass shined with a sparkle that rivaled Apollo's teeth. The door was  
flanked by two polished silver 9BAs, both dressed in white four piece suits. They acted as door  
men. Opening and closing the set of double doors for anyone who entered the office, but also  
able to take down any threat to the room in under a second with their speed and strength. They  
were a formidable opponent to any who walked the earth. Because of the magic damper upon  
the floor getting passed the door without the automatons detection was near impossible.

The eleventh and final floor was a server room. This floor was kept at a crisp 43 degrees  
fahrenheit (7.22 celsius) to ensure that none of the server terminals overheated. The servers ran  
the intranet, the power for the structure, the security, habitation controls, and the buildings AI:  
Lexi.

Lexi could manifest herself in any form she wanted but she currently favored the red  
headed actress Lexi Walker.  
Lexi could control the whole obelisk from her place in the central terminal. She was created by a  
team of about twenty Athena kids from all over the world. Lexi could project herself anywhere  
she wanted in the obelisk using hard light projections. She became solid when she was  
projected. However to limit her power she could only be projected at one place at a time and  
had to be present at the place she was exercising her control. She quickly became a monitor for  
the building and also the assistant to the current councillor.  
Currently the kids inside the obelisk were having a housewarming party. The automatons  
were waiting on the campers, spearheaded by Lexi, the automatons brought food and drinks to  
everyone before they even knew that they wanted them. Lexi herself was popping around  
making sure that everyone was having a good time.  
The Victor twins, Laurel and Holly, were ruling the games floor. The twin daughters of  
Nike were hard to defeat mainly because their reflexes were faster and as a team, it seemed  
like they could communicate nonverbally.  
Someone got a hold of Dakota's Kool-Aid recipe, and it was being mass produced in the  
atrium, and the automatons were dispersing it all around the party. With the amount of sugar in  
that drink, it was essentially legal alcohol. The kids were having a blast and getting into mischief.  
In the office on the tenth floor was the counselor, Izsteel Yeager. Izzy was DJing for the  
party.  
Izzy POV  
Honestly I'm glad that the camp has an unlimited Amazon music subscription, because it  
made DJing so much easier for me. Lexi was constantly giving me song requests from the  
campers in a file document constantly rearranging the songs based on popularity. The current  
song was False Alarm by The Weeknd.  
"Lexi, how is the fare collection going?" I said to the room.  
Lexi popped into existence at the door. "Better than expected. I think the 'You gotta kick  
in to kick it' line worked to get people to have money out at the door."  
"What are the current prices?" I asked because I was having Lexi adjust based on  
popularity, and cost.  
"$20 or 10 drachma. Plus gambling tax percentages of 15% and the pay to play games  
are running at a dollar. We stand to gain at least $598.38. I would advise you to start putting out  
food and just charge for it, the nymphs have decided that 2 drachma per nymph will be sufficient  
payment for them to serve food today, and Cecil Markowitz has returned with the pizza and  
burgers. If you charge for those at cost you'll have another $378.98." Lexi stated looking me in  
the eye. It was kinda creepy to have Lexi make exact calculations like that well having her look  
you in the face.  
I briefly considered having her carry a tablet, so she could look at it well she put out  
numbers. It would make her look more human. It was something that I would decide on later.  
Right now i had to play a new song. Then I saw the number two pick and i knew that it was  
perfect. Power by Kanye West.  
What else do you play at a party with super powered kids? Classical music? I  
disconnected my laptop's screen and set up the wireless feature. Remember in the normal  
space there's only 10 feet of space between the ground and the top floor, so range was never a  
problem. I walked over to the elevator and descended to the nerd cave.  
The twins were currently lording over voice commander, blindfolded, with like no good  
help. People were betting on who would die first, but the Victor twins were playing like the could  
see the future. They were bobbing and weaving around each other and the enemy ships, calling  
plays in unison, they truly were twin terrors. So I decided to intervene. Over the last few days, I'd  
been practicing my powers over fate with some Apollo kids, and the Oracle. I'm fairly good at  
manipulating the outcome of things. Like I got Lucas from 11 to set off his own prank, dousing  
himself with Nair that he was gonna hit the Aphrodite kids with and probably starting a civil war.  
But anyways I made Laurel's controller vibrate in the left side. It was just a small glitch,  
but it screwed with Laurel's steering as she crashed into Holly sending them both at a giant  
warship. Laurel called for a black hole in the quadrant that the ship was in effectively destroying  
it, however Holly was too close to the black hole and got sucked in killing her ship. Laurel was  
trying to escape and when the black hole dissipated she rammed head long into the Earth,  
blowing up both her ship then the planet because it had been getting shot at by smaller ships.  
The fall of the Victors was met with a resounding cheer. They twin daughters of Nike had  
lost a game for the first time in ever.

To say they took it badly would be an understatement.  
Laurel threw her controller at the tv and it got stuck in the screen. Holly blamed Laurel for the  
loss and started yelling at Laurel. "This is why you're never gonna be like mom!"  
Everyone got really quiet. Laurel looked at Holly in shock then ran out crying. Holly  
looked down at her feet realizing what she just said to her sister. Holly knew how much being  
like their mom meant to both of the Victor twins. She knew how much that would hurt Laurel but  
made no move to go apologise.  
At that moment I knew, I fucked up. Holly would never say that she was sorry even  
though she knew how badly she hurt Laurel. The twins modeled their lives around winning  
because that's how their mom does it. As it was my mess i decided to fix it.  
"Holly, come with me." I commanded deadly calm. Holly slowly got up and walked over to  
where i was standing.  
I started to walk after Laurel. Holly followed after me. "Lexi? Where is Laurel headed?"  
Lexi materialized in stride with me. "Laurel went to the girls locker room. As there are no  
cameras in the locker rooms I can't be sure that she's the only one there, however the pressure  
plates indicate that she is the only one currently touching the floor."  
"So it's safe to assume that she is the only one in there. Can you make a path to the  
stairs? And unlock the doors that we try to open?"  
"Sure, clearing path now." as Lexi spoke the automatons started to nudge people out of  
the way. As Holly and I were walking down the path Lexi moved ahead and pushed on a section  
of the wall. After a second the panel dropped revealing a stairwell.  
Holly and I walked into the stairwell and started to climb up. "You know, it wasn't Laurel's  
fault that you lost right?" I asked glancing at Holly.  
She looked at me incredulously. "How in the holy fuck is it not? She crashed into me and  
called a bad play that got us killed!"  
"Firstly watch your language. Second it was me that killed you, not Laurel. Think about  
how my powers work." I stated still walking up the stairs.  
As we came up to a section of the wall, Lexi appeared and tried to open it. It didn't  
budge.  
"Oh now I feel stupid hang on" Lexi said and her form blurred for a second. She tried the  
wall again. The panel slid down like nothing was wrong.  
As we walked through, I asked "Lexi, what did you just do?"  
"Well you aren't technically allowed on this floor so the panel needed you added to its  
whitelist. All i did was edit your name on to that list."  
"Okay then let's go get to Laurel. Holly have you figured out how i killed you yet?"  
"You can manipulate fate, but the magic dampers should stop you from doing anything of  
the sort except on a training floor." Holly said deep in thought.  
"Close but my magic works fine here because its not greco-romani magic."  
"Huh?"  
"Well think of it like this. Firewalls on a computer can only protect against viruses that the  
programmer can account for. If you introduce something new that the wall isn't prepared for the  
virus will work fine. It's simply that they can't prep any buffers or dampers for me because they  
don't have anything to base the damper on."  
Holly looked at me like I was crazy, which I was but that's not the point, and said "Uh  
huh. I guess that makes sense. Like if you raise your sword to parry but get slashed because  
you miscalculated."  
We continued walking to the locker room, which was like fifteen steps from where we  
were, in silence.  
As we approached the final door, I said "This is as far as I go on this journey. The rest is  
up to you." I then hit a panel on the wall. Nothing happened.  
"Wait, what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to talk about emotions and shit! I  
don't do feelings, like, ever! Give something to hit and I can do it, but this is not something that I  
can do!" Holly exclaimed rather loudly.  
"Look I made you two lose but you personally made the decision to to insult Laurel with  
the kind of insult that could break a demigods heart. If you don't want to tell your sister that your  
sorry then you can't come back here anymore." I said with my mouth set in a hard line.  
"Fine I'll try. But I can't guarantee that this will work." Holly said as I repressed the panel  
allowing the wall to slide open.  
"That's all I ask. Now go." I said.  
Holly walked in to the locker room and the wall resealed. As I turned to walk back to the  
party Lexi rendered herself next to me. " I have the newest numbers and the Victors are making  
up right now."  
"What are the numbers?" I sighed.  
"Profits are currently $1,500.62 and 52 Drachma. With the pay to play games still at a  
dollar and the pizza selling at 250% and the drinks at 150% cost."  
"Good job with that." I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost three AM. "Make  
last call and start sending people back to their cabins in about 15 minutes."

With that out of the way I went back to my office and used the speakers. "If you haven't  
heard by now I am now giving the last call alert. In 15 minutes you will be asked to leave or  
escorted out. Thank you all for coming but we all have big days tomorrow. Good night!"

 **[I honestly don't have any good reasons for how long this took to write. I stopped  
when it was time for me to study for midterms then just never got back into this until  
now. But I'm back! And I don't plan on getting sidetracked from this anymore. So I do  
have a lot of ideas for this, but what do you guys want to see in this fic? Let me know in  
the comments or send me a PM and I will consider it. The next chapter will be released  
when I get five more comments or follows.  
Signing off ,  
Isaac Young-Star! ] **


End file.
